Deseos Egoístas
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Cuando la magia regresa a Storybrooke, Regina lanza un hechizo contra Emma. Ahora sus padres deben encontrar el modo de romperlo. ¿O serán muy egoístas y mantendrán dicho hechizo?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de OUAT, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y porque es parte de un reto XD. Maesi, está vez me la pusiste complicada como bien avisaste en la opción así que espero que te guste. Dado que este es el primer capítulo.

* * *

—Tenemos que encontrar a Emma —gritó Snow cuando se separaron, ella tomó su mano e iniciaron a correr para dirigirse al hospital en donde se encontraba Henry, tras haber sido envenenado por Regina. Antes de que llegaran hasta la puerta de entrada vieron otra gran nube, igual a la que Regina utilizo para lanzar la maldición por primera vez. ¿Y ahora que ocurría? ¿O porque?

Al no saber qué es lo que iba a causar, David abrazó con fuerza a su esposa, cerró los ojos esperando que la nueva maldición los envolviera, está vez iba a estar despierto, al menos había podido reunirse con ella una vez más.

David fue el primero en despertarse, tosió con demasiado fuerza, Snow se encontraba sobre su pecho: ella también estaba despertando apenas, miro a las personas a su alrededor al parecer todos habían caído en una especie de sueño, seguían en Storybrooke y parecía que nada había cambiado. Recupero totalmente la consciencia cuando vio salir a Regina con una gran sonrisa del hospital.

Emma no se veía por ningún lado. ¿Y Henry?

—Snow —dijo con un tono despectivo y después sonrió— veo que ya todo mundo ha recuperado su memoria, una historia trágica —levantó su mano silenciando a Snow antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna—. No, no, no. Esté pueblo es mio, mi reino así que debo ir arreglar algunos asuntos para mantener las cosas como deben ser —volvió a sonreír, conocían esa sonrisa, algo había hecho—. Les he dejado un nuevo regalo en la habitación en donde se encuentra mi hijo y díganle que mañana vendré por él temprano.

Su cinismo no tenía límite alguno, iba caminando por la calle del pueblo y saludando a los ciudadanos, Snow se levantó de inmediato del suelo y corrió hacía la entrada del hospital, él la siguió y de inmediato se encontraron detrás del ascensor y presionaron con rapidez el botón que los llevaría al piso de Henry. No despego la mirada de las manos de Snow, que no las dejaba de mover nerviosamente. Él no tenía nada que decir, no había palabras en su boca.

Las puertas se abrieron al instante y ellos no dudaron en caminar con prisa hasta la habitación de Henry. No sabían que es lo que Regina hizo, tenían que averiguarlo además de lo que provocó la nueva maldición y descubrir porque razón ocurrió, no era una pérdida de memoria. ¿Entonces qué?

Emma no se veía por ningún lado. Henry se encontraba dormido, no despertaba aún, tampoco tenía sentido que Regina dijese que vendría por él. ¿Pensaba llevárselo mientras se encontraba en coma?

—¿Emma? —Snow la llamó pero no hubo respuesta, David se separó y se acercó al cuarto de baño, la busco pero no la encontró.

—¡Emma! —David gritó cuando vio en el suelo la chaqueta que Emma siempre usaba—. ¿Emma? —Snow se acercó a revisar a Henry, David se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación y se detuvo en seco ante la visión que se le presentaba—. ¡Emma! —se arrodillo al lado del cuerpo inmóvil que estaba sobre el suelo.

—¿Qué ocurre, David?

—No, no, no —David retiro el cabello rubio del rostro de Emma—. Ya sé cuál es el regalo que Regina nos ha dejado.

—Ella tiene que despertar pronto —comento Waler cuando termino de inspeccionarla.

—¿Qué hay de Henry?

—Él despertó cuando la maldición se rompió, supongo que la maldición también lo atacó. ¿Qué fue ahora? ¿Ya lo saben? Henry si va a despertar dentro de nada. Si tienen alguna duda, solo llámenme.

Una vez más se quedaron a solas, David se colocó detrás de Snow, quién se encontraba sentada al lado de la cama, puso sus manos sobre sus los hombros de ella y recargo su barbilla sobre su cabeza.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? —Sollozo—. No tenía derecho, David. ¿No le basta todo lo que nos ha hecho? No creo que Emma mereciera todo esto. ¿Y si no nos reconoce? David no podré soportarlo —solo pudo abrazarla, no tenía palabras para darle su apoyo.

Tantas aventuras, tanto sufrimiento, tanto sacrificio, tantas cosas pérdidas solamente para ver como Regina seguía un paso delante de ellos. Debían hacer algo, detenerla, un momento. ¿Cómo había realizado ese hechizo si no había magia?

¡Por supuesto! La magia había regresado a Storybrooke. Y si había magia en Regina por ende otra persona más tenía: Gold.

¡Él sabría cómo revertir el hechizo!

—Quédate con Emma —beso su mejilla y luego se fue.

Dejo el hospital sin mirar atrás para dirigirse a la tienda de Gold. Una vez que llegó gritó de frustración al encontrarla cerrada. Toco con fuerza, lo llamo a gritos pero nadie abrió, quiso tirar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas por el enojo, una vez que se rindió, sus amigos se acercaron a él para saludarlo pero no había tiempo que perder. Se acercó a Leroy que se veía desorientado.

—Leroy —el enano se giró para mirarlo—, necesito que me hagas un favor, si ves a Gold dile que vaya de inmediato al hospital, si no lo ves búscalo —lo único que llegó a escuchar fue:

—Hola a ti también —gruño.

David regresó a la habitación una vez más, Emma había sido trasladada y Snow se encontraba ahí dormida sobre una silla, parecía bastante incomoda apenas iba a moverla cuando vio la sombra de alguien: Henry.

—Lo vi —Henry hablo de inmediato y se acercó hasta la silla dónde Emma se encontraba—. Vi como mi madre atacó a Emma.

—¿En qué momento te despertaste?

—Emma rompió la maldición. Finalmente cumplió con su destino de ser la salvadora, antes de que prestara atención, Emma le reclamo todo a Emma, luego todo paso tan rápido y a la siguiente Emma estaba amenazando a Regina con magia, parpadee un segundo y Emma se encontraba sobre el piso, mi madre estaba conjurando un hechizo, no entendía que decía luego ella me lanzó algo que me volví a dormir, de nuevo.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso —susurró David a su nieto.

¡Su nieto! No podía creer que ese niño tan curioso fuese su nieto. Emma era tan joven ahora, no se veía así mismo explicando que ella era su hija y él su nieto. No había nada de lógica en eso.

—¿Qué harás abuelo? —sonrió ante el término escuchado.

—Le he pedido a Leroy que encuentre a Gold.

—¿Gold? Abuelo, ya sabes que las cosas no van a salir bien si pides ayuda a Rumpelstiltskin.

—Lo sé —David centró su mirada ante la niña que estaba dormida sobre la cama, su hija, una niña más joven que Henry— pero él es el único que puede ayudarnos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 _Maesi s.s, que raro es verte comentando tan rápido, tú amor por Daddy Charming ha salido, bueno ya sólo queda esperar para ver que sucede e.e Te quiero._

* * *

David fue el primero a despertar a la mañana siguiente, despertaba durante la noche esperando que Emma despertase cosa que aún no ocurría. Observo con atención la muñeca de Emma, no se había dado cuenta de eso la noche anterior era como una banda en color negro. ¿Qué era? No recordaba haber visto alguno anteriormente.

—Qué triste escena —la voz de Regina hizo eco en la habitación—. No despierta. ¿Les ha gustado mi regalo? —dirigió su mirada a David que sostenía la mano de Emma—, ese fue mi segundo regalo.

—Lárgate —Snow se levantó de la silla—. Vete y no te acerques de nuevo a nosotros.

—¿Por qué no?

—Vete Regina.

—¿O qué?

—No vas a querer descubrirlo.

—En realidad si quiero —durante la discusión se habían acercado demasiado y por alguna razón David no podía moverse de su lugar, sólo era un espectador ahí.

—Mamá —Henry apareció para salvar la mañana. Regino dejo de prestarles atención y se dirigió a Henry.

—Mi niño —le acarició el cabello— tenemos que irnos, hay algunas cosas que debemos hacer.

—¡No vas a llevártelo! —chilló Snow.

—Sigue siendo mi hijo, no de sangre pero si es mi hijo y los papeles te lo pueden confirmar.

—Estaré bien.

Regina hizo un movimiento de la mano y pronto desapareció con Henry. Un murmullo vino de la cama de Emma.

—Creó que está despertando, David —susurró Snow—. ¿Emma? ¿Emma puedes oírme? —Snow puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de ellas—. David, debes llamar a un médico.

—Mary, ¿Qué ha pasado? —Emma la llamó—. Me siento tan cansada —David se quedó en silencio pensando en lo dulce que era la voz de su hija. La realidad llegó un segundo después—. ¡¿Qué es lo que me ocurrió?! —Emma miro horrorizada las manos de niña—. Es un mal sueño, uno malo, me despertare pronto.

—Tranquilízate Emma.

—¿¡Tranquilizarme!? ¿Me has visto cómo estoy? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

—Un hechizo de Regina —Habló David.

* * *

Whale les firmo la alta esa misma mañana, no dejaba de hacer preguntas con respecto al hechizo que Regina uso contra Emma, a lo que ella se encontró molesta y cuando le respondió groseramente fue reprendida por Mary Margaret.

—¿Dónde está Henry? No lo he visto desde ayer —preguntó Emma en cuanto llegaron al apartamento—. ¿Está aquí? —nadie respondió—. ¿Lo tiene Regina?

—Es su madre —contestó simplemente Snow, la respuesta obviamente no le gusto a Emma—, no podíamos hacer nada.

—Mañana tiene escuela —comentó David.

—Honestamente David, crees que como se han puesto las cosas alguien irá a la escuela —lo hizo ver como un idiota.

—Tenemos que hacer algo —Emma se sentó sobre una de las sillas y Snow tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver que Emma no alcanzaba el piso, era demasiado pequeña—. Tengo que buscar un contra-hechizo y además quiero quitarme está banda.

—Lo intente —David se sentó en la silla de al lado—, no pude quitarla, lo siento.

Mary Margaret no dijo ni una sola palabra simplemente miraba la interacción de su marido con su hija, David le estaba sonriendo a Emma mientras ella detonaba la tristeza, tenía que hacer algo, sentía que tenía que consolarla pero Emma no se lo permitiría. Era una niña hermosa con su cabello rubio y esa ropa que había conseguido David, le hacía falta que le trenzaran su cabello.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y ella se apresuró a abrir, finalmente Gold había llegado.

* * *

—Niña Swan —no apartó la mirada de ella—. No sé que le habrás dicho a Regina para hacerla enfurecer tanto.

—Vete al diablo, Gold.

—¡Emma! —reprendió Snow.

—Gold, me temo que tu eres el único que puede ayudarnos —David fue él que se encargo de hablar—. ¿Sabes de algún hechizo?¿Alguna poción para poder revertirlo?

—Me temo que no. No manejo está clase de magia.

—Mentiroso —dijo Emma—. Lo sabes, tú sabes tú, usa tu magia y vuélveme a convertir en una adulta.

—Me temo que con ese tono lo último que quiero es ayudarla, señorita Swan. Y además, Regina estudio otra clase de magia a la mía.

—¿Cuanto costara que nos ayudes? Te podemos pagar.

—¿Conque? —lo miro—. Ya tengo muchas cosas y él dinero no me servirá de mucha ayuda —miro a Emma—, hay una cosa que quiero y la única que puede dármela es Emma.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eso te costará un trato.

* * *

Esa misma noche Emma se quedo a solas con David, él preparo la cena y no hablaron de ningún tema. Ella estaba demasiado incomoda además no podía alejar sus pensamientos de lo que Henry le contó unas semanas atrás.

Que ellos eran sus padres.

La tranquilidad se fue cuando Snow llegó chirriando de alegría e hizo dos cosas: Ordenarle a David que se encargará de limpiar todo y tomar a Emma de la mano para llevarla hasta el cuarto dónde se había estado quedando. Una vez que entraron Snow le pidió que fuera a darse un baño y lo hizo, no por complacerla sino porque en verdad lo necesitaba.

Lo peor estaba por llegar cuando Snow saco una horrible pijama de dibujos animados, esa mujer tenía que estar bromeando.

—¿Solo conseguiste eso?

—No había más —Snow le ayudo a secarse el cabello, Emma se alejó un poco, Mary Margaret estaba mintiendo—. Te va a quedar, es de la misma talla que la ropa que tenías hace un rato.

—Gracias.

Una vez más no estaba comoda, la situación empeoro cuando Snow le dijo que se iba a encargar de trenzarle el cabello. ¡Estaba loca! Seguía siendo amable y adorable pero no le gustaba que la tratara como una niña, era una adulta atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña. ¡No quería ese trato!

—Me gusta el cabello suelto, gracias. Me gustaría irme a dormir.

—Claro, te ayudaré a hacer la cama.

—¡NO! Puedo hacerlo yo sola.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites házmelo saber —hizo el ademán de darle un beso en la frente pero Emma se alejó para que no lo hiciera y le dio la espalda. Esperando poder quedarse sola y pensar en si aceptar o no el trato de Gold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de OUAT y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y porqué es parte de un reto.

 **N/A:** Ya no recuerdo muy bien a la primera temporada XD. En caso de que haya algún error, te agradeceré si me lo haces ver. Este reto va para mi querida amiga _**Maesi Robyn.**_

* * *

David quebró una de las ventanas de la vieja biblioteca con su brazo. Miró a su alrededor, esperando que nadie lo viese, no tenía miedo de ello, pero no quería que nadie se enterase de lo que estaba haciendo.

La biblioteca estaba cubierta de polvo, cerrada después de tantos años. Confiaba en que ahí encontraría un libre de hechizos con sus contra-partes. Tenía que haber una poción, algo que le ayudase para que Emma regresara a la normalidad.

¿Qué libros iba a encontrar ahí? Seguramente varios libros peligrosos, como para que Regina mantuviese la biblioteca cerrada. Seguramente iba a pasar la mayor parte del día ahí, de ser así tendría que llevarse algunos libros a casa y con ello entretener a Emma, que no estaba en su mejor momento y que se estaba recluyendo en su habitación.

Se llevó las manos a su rostro, suspirando. Escogió varios libros con títulos demasiado extraños y los guardo en una mochila que llevaba sobre sus hombros.

Salió a hurtadillas de la biblioteca y se encamino como una persona normal por la calle, dónde se encontró con varios personajes del Bosque Encantado. No era del todo correcto además no sabía del peligro que podía correr al acercarse a la casa de Regina.

—Está en el Ayuntamiento —le dijo Leroy.

—Bien, manténganla ahí. ¿Hay alguna vista de Henry? —Le preguntó encaminándose a Granny's.

—No la hemos visto —le contestó—. Y tú estás loco. ¿Mantenerla? —Gruño—. ¿Sabes quién es? ¡Es la Reina Malvada! Tal vez me haga algo…

—Nada te va a pasar, Leroy. El pueblo está hecho una euforia, Regina no se atrevería a lastimar a nadie.

* * *

David llegó a la casa de Regina y toco el timbre como una persona normal. No toco solo una vez, lo hizo cerca de cuatro veces hasta que finalmente una de las ventanas se abrió y permitió la vista de Henry, quién rápidamente se apresuró para abrir la puerta y dejarle pasar.

—Abuelo, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Emma?

—En casa. Henry, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te has encontrado bien? —le coloco las manos sobre sus hombros, revisando que no tuviese daño alguno—. ¿Te ha hecho algo?

—Nada —respondió con seguridad el niño—. Mi mamá jamás me haría daño y lo de la manzana sólo fue para mostrarle la verdad a Emma. ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Han podido encontrar un hechizo para volverla a la normalidad?

—No de momento —David suspiró—. Henry, necesito que le saques alguna información a tu madre, si sabes en dónde tiene escondidas las pociones… algo.

—Trataré de averiguar algo.

* * *

Emma abrió con cuidado la puerta de su habitación, miró al pasillo que estaba vacío y salió a hurtadillas, acercándose hasta la cocina en dónde el desayuno preparado la sorprendió.

 _¡Demonios!_ —se gritó internamente cuando se dio cuenta que alguien seguía en el apartamento. Se suponía que a esas horas no había nadie, era la primera vez que ocurría tras los días pasados.

Ella había tratado de evitar salir de la habitación que había acogido desde su llegado a Storybrooke. No se estaba escondiendo ahí porqué ella quisiese, no. Lo estaba haciendo porque quería evitar a una persona, tener el más mínimo contacto con dicha persona, aquella a la había considerado su amiga tan sólo unas semanas atrás: _Mary Margaret._

¿Qué razón había podido llegar a tener para evitar a la persona que lo único que había hecho desde que la conoció fue ayudarla, comprenderla, escucharla, tratarla como una amiga y apoyarla en todos sus momentos con Henry? Semanas atrás ella había disfrutado de su compañía, le había gustado las pláticas que mantuvieron cuando caminaban hasta Granny's.

Ahora sentía que no reconocía a esa persona, todo en menos de una semana.

Su amabilidad no se había ido, seguía estando presente, la dulzura en su voz ahí estaba, pero su trato sí, eso era lo que tenía que ver con ella.

Tras haber pasado la primera noche con ellos, manteniendo el conocimiento de que ellos sabían que eran sus _padres,_ cuyo cuál ella esperaba que no fuese más que una pesadilla, Mary Margaret se había acercado hasta ella, ofreciéndole más ropa y más interés en querer ayudarle a cambiarse, peinarla y así mismo llevándole un desayuno estaba en su cama.

Sinceramente había más cosas de las cuáles deberían preocuparse. Se estaba comportando como algo que nunca había conocido en su vida: _Una madre._

—Emma —escuchó a David llamarle, él acababa de bajar del segundo piso, estando casi cerca de ella—. Estaba por desayunar, ¿quieres?

—Claro —Emma se sentó frente a él, mientras él le servía—. ¿Dónde está Mary?

—Snow ha ido a la escuela —le respondió con una sonrisa—. Hay cosas que debe ordenar. ¿Sabes? Siempre le he dicho Snow, ahora comprendo mejor porqué el nombre de Mary me dejaba un sabor amargo aunque eso no significa que no me gusta ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Pregunta incorrecta —contestó sin emoción—. ¿Has visto a Gold?

—Al parecer ahorita tiene un asunto mucho más importante que lo tuyo —le contestó con sinceridad. Su relación con Gold no había sido la mejor desde el principio y le enojaba eso. Debió haberlo mantenido como un aliado desde el principio, pero no. Se había encargado poco a poco de desafiarlo en cada aspecto—. Vamos a encontrar una forma de devolverte a la realidad.

—Me siento como una inútil, David. No soy una persona de mantenerme encerrada, tengo que hacer algo, tengo que descubrir la manera en que deba volver a mi estado normal. Debo investigar, debo hacerlo…

—Y yo te voy ayudar con eso, Emma —le sujeto su delicada mano—. Juntos vamos a descubrir el modo. No te ocultes más, pero si quieres salir, házmelo saber y yo te acompañaré a cualquier lugar, no es muy seguro que tú salgas.

—¿Por qué no? —se alejó de él—. Con Henry he conocido todo el pueblo, puedo hacerlo sola. Además todo mundo me conoce y no se verán sorprendidos por mi estado. Está tarde saldré para ver que puedo encontrar, tengo que ver a Regina.

—¡No! —Otra voz provino a sus espaldas—. No puedes salir, Emma. Has escucho a David, es muy peligroso considerando tu edad. No vas a salir a menos que salgas con uno de nosotros.

—Snow —David frunció el ceño—, no puedes…

—Soy su madre, David. Y debo hacer lo correcto para mantenerla a salvo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, ahorita no sé a que cadena pertenecen, yo simplemente utilizo a los personajes con fines de entretenimiento y porqué es parte de un reto.

* * *

Mary Margaret no podía ser del todo consciente del impacto que tuvieron las palabras que menciono solo unos segundos antes para Emma. Pero si capto su actitud ante ellas, cuando la vio correr y encerrarse en la habitación una vez más.

¿En verdad creía que la iba a tomar como su madre al conocerla tan solo unos días antes? No podía juzgar a la niña que estaba ahí en esa habitación, tenía, no, quería hablar con ella, estaba por seguirla cuando David la tomo del brazo y le dijo que la dejase a solas. No queriendo lo hizo, y se dispuso a desayunar con él.

Aunque el silencio era incomodo entre ellos dos.

Emma no tenía muchas cosas en la habitación, así que tomo lo que más necesitaba y se dijo que esa misma noche se iba a ir de esa casa. No iba a poder quedarse mucho más tiempo ahí, no era lo correcto.

Tenía que arreglar las cosas, sabes de Henry, hablar con Gold y después irse, volver a Granny's para que le rentase una habitación y poder quedarse ahí mientras resolvía también los problemas con Regina respecto a Henry y por último serían David y Mary Margaret.

—¿A dónde piensas ir, Emma? —Le sorprendió cuando vio a David sentado sobre el sillón, esperando sin duda ese movimiento—. ¿A la oficina del Sheriff? ¿Aún mantienes las llaves, no?

Emma guardo silencio, dado que estaba concentrado en otras cosas que había olvidado su puesto como Sheriff en Storybrooke. ¿Regina ya se había encargado de destituirla y había contratado a otro?

—No —David le respondió, como si leyese sus pensamientos—. Ella sabe que no es un buen momento para ella, pero la gente de Storybrooke quiere saber cómo huir, quieren seguridad y necesitan del Sheriff que les ha ayudado tanto.

—Pues no puedo ayudarlos estando en este estado —le respondió sin moverse de su lugar—. Mírame, me veo patética a tu lado. Mi voz es ridícula, siquiera recordaba que tuviese este tipo de voz.

—No te ves ridícula, es normal. Mi voz también llegó a ser muy chillona —sonrió—. No me gustaba, pero mi mamá me decía que iba a madurar y que cambiaría. Y lo ha hecho, como la tuya. Snow utilizo las palabras equivocadas, pero no sé si lo tengas en tu mente, pero ella está muy emocionada de finalmente reencontrarse contigo. ¿Puedes entenderla?

—No.

—Entonces es porque no quieres —Él le habló con voz cariñosa—. No haremos caso a ella, ¿Vale? ¿Quieres ayudarme a leer un libro? Me traje algunos está mañana de la biblioteca, tal vez podamos encontrar una poción que te ayude.

—¿Por qué me quieres ayudar?

—¿Qué no lo hiciste tú desde el principio? —Contraatacó—. Siempre nos ayudaste, sin nada a cambio. Permíteme hacerlo, Emma.

Estaba hablando mucho más que un amigo, estaba hablándole como un padre. Algo que ella tampoco quería, no de él. No después de ver el daño que le llego a causar a Mary, pero dejando todas esas cosas de lado, era de las pocas personas que conocía y en las que tenía _confianza_. Asintió y él se levantó del sillón en dónde estaba.

—Vuelve a tu cuarto, Emma —le dio una amable sonrisa—. Mañana nos pondremos en acción.

* * *

—Todos estos cuentos siempre los ignoré de niña —le contó Emma a David, quién en sus manos sostenía un libro de _Blanca Nieves y los Siete enanos_ —. Tienen muchos clichés, muy fantasioso. Cosas muy fuera de la realidad.

—Y Storybrooke fue sacado de una fantasía —David arqueo una ceja con una sonrisa—. Emma, ya sabes que todos estos libros son reales. Los personajes existen.

—No es muy fácil de creer —dijo Emma con amargura—. Yo viví mucho más en la realidad que en la fantasía. Tenía muy poco para pensar en ello.

—¿Te paso otro libro? —Dijo David para tratar de cambiar de tema.

A él no le pasó desapercibido el brillo de tristeza que vio en los ojos de Emma, la amargura en su voz para una niña de siete años. Por un momento quiso volver al pasado al Bosque Encantado y evitar que Emma fuese enviada a esa dolorosa realidad con la que tuvo que vivir. Debió haber buscado más de aquel tronco, y enviar consigo a Snow.

¿Pero cuál era el caso de pensar en ello en esos momentos? No iba a cambiar nada. Así que lo mejor era concentrarse en el momento y pensar lo que pudo haber pasado o no, en otro momento. De todos modos no iba a cambiar que en ambas vidas cometiera errores.

* * *

—Escabullirte en mi casa no hará que encuentres las respuestas —Snow se sobresaltó cuando escucho la voz de Regina, quién estaba recargada en la puerta con una sonrisa divertida—. ¿No deberías estar leyendo libros?

—Si no me equivoco tú debes tener el libro correcto.

—¿Cómo te sientes reencontrarte con tu hija? —Regina abrió la mano y en ella apareció una bola de fuego—. Estás aquí y fácilmente puedo acabar contigo.

—Pero no lo harás, mamá —Interrumpió Henry, colocándose al lado de Mary.

—No Henry, no lo haré —Regina le puso una mano en su barbilla—. Y te voy a decir porqué. Cuando encuentres el momento, el antídoto, no vas a querer que Emma vuelva a crecer. Snow, ¿Crees que no puedo infiltrarme en tu casa y saber que es lo que ocurre? Han pasado simplemente cinco días y ya estás arruinándole la vida a tu hija.

—No es cierto —respondió firme.

—Di eso hazte que tu misma lo creas. Ahora vete a tu casa antes de que le diga al Sheriff que entraste sin permiso —Regina se guardo silencio por unos momentos—. Oh, no hay sheriff en Storybrooke. Emma no se ha presentado, tendré que elegir un nuevo Sheriff. Envíale saludos de mi parte.

* * *

Mary Margaret toco a la puerta de su habitación, Emma le permitió el paso y ella puso la charola sobre la cómoda.

—No te has presentado a cenar —le dijo, sentándose en la esquina de la cama.

—No tenía hambre. ¿Has visto a Gold?

—No —Snow se acercó a ella, Emma se alejo y se sentó en la silla vacía que estaba presente—. Ha estado desaparecido, lo he buscado está tarde pero no tuve la suerte. Le he dicho a Caperucita roja que me ayude a buscarlo, pero no tenemos nada conque rastrearlo.

—¿Ruby?

—Ella misma. Emma —Ella espero a que dijese algo, que no mencionase nada de lo ocurrido días anterior, pero hubo una recaída cuando ella le dijo—: ¿Puedo hacerte un peinado?

* * *

—Tengo que irme —le dijo a David cuando le vio sentado una vez más en ese sófa—. Has visto estos tontos chongos que me ha hecho. Jamás, nadie, me había peinado. Nadie me ha comprado ropa, no quiero esto, lamentablemente tengo que aceptarla porqué no tengo. Debo irme.

—Emma —David rápidamente se acercó hasta ella y puso sus manos en sus delicados hombros—, voy hablar con ella. No tienes que irte. Estamos a cerca de encontrar la respuesta, lo haremos. Quédate.

—Habla con ella, David —Emma estaba incontrolable y su mano temblaba demasiado—. Una más y me voy a ir, David.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, simplemente escribo esto con fines de entretenimiento y porque es parte de un reto con mi querida amiga Lord Maesi Robyn.

* * *

—¿Mamá? —Henry llamó a Regina quién estaba en su oficina.

—¿Sí, Henry? —Regina levanto la mirada y observo a su hijo se acababa de sentar en la silla frente a ella—. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

—Sí, ¿me puedes responder algunas preguntas?

—Por supuesto, cariño —Regina movió todos los papeles que tenía y los hizo a un lado, centrando toda la atención en su hijo.

—Quiero saber porque le tienes tanto desprecio a Mary Margaret. He leído el libro muchas veces, pero esté no da mucha explicación sobre la rivalidad que tienes con ella.

—Henry, te mantengo alejada de ella porque no es más que una persona egoísta. Que solamente busca su _final feliz._ Finge ser una persona agradable, amable, esa persona que nunca te va a herir, y al final lo hace de la manera más cruel.

—Quiero entenderlo, mamá. Por favor explícame.

—No, Henry —Regina no mostró emoción alguna—. Quiero mantenerte protegido, evitar que nunca pases por lo que ella me hizo. Ser niño no es una excusa. Y tú mismo lo vas a ir descubriendo Henry, como ella va a buscar las cosas para su propio beneficio. Para romper el hechizo de Emma es muy fácil, sólo deben encontrar la manera. Y al momento de romperlo Henry, verás como ella elegirá lo que quiere.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación recibió dos golpes, hubo unos segundos prolongados y volvió a recibir el mismo número de golpes. Emma abrió la puerta y le permitió el paso a David.

—Tengo noticias de Gold —David le sonrió—. Podemos ir a visitarlo está misma tarde, al fin ha terminado todos sus asuntos y nos dará la ayuda que requerimos.

—Ya era hora de que ese hombre se dignará aparecer —Emma se froto ambas manos—. Tenemos que ir de inmediato.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Emma se adelantó y David se quedó atrás. Luego sonrió cuando vio salir a Emma del cuarto, ella se regresó unos segundos después con la pregunta marcando en su rostro: ¿Qué sucede?—. ¿Vas a ir con Gold en pijama de conejos?

Emma puso los ojos en blanco sin causarle ninguna gracia, con la misma mirada le pidió a David que saliera de su habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo:

—Vas a tener que prestarme dinero, no me han gustado esos vestidos infantiles que me han comprado.

* * *

—Señorita Swan —Gold los saludo apenas entraron a la tienda, él no se movió de dónde se encontraba—. Veo que la han estado consintiendo —señalo el vestido que llevaba.

—Sin comentarios Gold —Trato de que su voz no se escuchará muy infantil—. Dinos lo que sabes.

—Es un hechizo muy simple en realidad lo que Regina te ha hecho —David lo vio sacar una caja con varias botellitas—. Regina se preparó muy bien, respecto a la banda que llevas sobre tu muñeca. Fácilmente puedo quitarla, pero no lo haré.

—Ni siquiera sé para qué es —Emma respondió mirándola.

—Aún te falta tú corazón de creyente. Siendo una niña deberías creer todas las cosas que se encuentran a tu alrededor —Señalo—. Esa banda inhabilita tus poderes. Ahora necesito saber señorita Swan, ¿has pensado en mí trato?

—Quiero aceptar, pero no me diste mucha información.

—Tendremos que salir del pueblo, viajar a una ciudad que aún espero descubrir.

—¿Dicho viaje será después de revertir el hechizo?

Gold se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, se llevó una mano a la barbilla y después alzo una ceja. Estaba pensando en las opciones que tenía.

—Puede ser más útil si llevo a su hija de niña.

—¡No! —David le puso ambas manos en sus hombros—. Solamente era una pregunta.

—Necesito los dotes de Emma como un adulto, pero ahora que lo pienso, es mejor si Emma y yo nos vamos ahora que es una niña. La poción puede tener efectos secundarios...

—¡Entonces es una poción! —Emma casi gritó—. David no los necesitamos.

—¿Y el libro de cómo hacer dicha poción? —Gold le guiño un ojo—. Me necesitan. Y realmente me estoy arriesgando, señorita Swan.

* * *

Mary Margaret volvió a releer las líneas una y otra vez, no despego la mirada de ellas, su reacción hablaba por sigo misma, David notó. Iba a ser un poco complicado convencerla, pero tenían que hacerlo.

—No, no, no, David. Esto no puede ser posible, no podemos hacerlo, esto significará...

—Snow, lo sé. Pero se trata de la vida de Emma —David le retiró el libro y lo cerro—. Tenemos que tomar la mejor decisión, Regina no nos ha dejado mucha opción.

—¡Pero no podemos hacerlo! —Insistió—. Nosotros mismos podemos hacerla más feliz de lo que nunca ha sido. No debemos hacer dicha poción, con nosotros mismos es más que suficiente.

—Tenemos dos opciones. Y la primera es la mejor —David tomo la mano entre las suyas y la apretó suavemente—. Debemos hacerla.

—David ya la perdí más de veintiocho años, no puedo perderla de nuevo. ¿Te has dado una idea de cómo me siento? ¿De cuánto he pedido que me llamé mamá? No me hagas hacer esto, no ahora que tenemos la oportunidad de enmendar ese error.

—Sí se lo negamos, Emma terminará por odiarnos. Y mucho menos ella se atrevería a llamarnos en un futuro _papá_ o _mamá._

* * *

—¿Cuáles son las opciones que los abuelos tienen, mamá? —Le preguntó Henry a Regina cuando ella lo arropo esa noche.

—¿Se las irás a decir?

—No —Henry la abrazo—. Solamente quiero saberlo.

—Las opciones son: Emma regresa la normalidad pero los Charming y ella se olvidan de que son familia. La segunda que Emma se quede de la misma manera, pero la memoria le será borrada con los Charming manteniendo el conocimiento de lo que le han hecho.

—Pero tú lo puedes revertir —Henry se alejó de ella y la miro, con la mirada le suplicaba que revertiera el hechizo.

—No, Henry. No puedo.

* * *

 **N/A: Ya se viene lo bueno e_e**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen, no sé de quién sean. Este fic es escrito únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** ¡Se me acaban las ideas Maesi...! No lloré hija :'v Para Regina sí, siento que estoy sacando mi medio odio por Snow en esta historia. ¿Cuál será? ¿Cuál será? Hablando de Gold... había olvidado que Emma acepta el trato de ayudarle cuando quiere salvar a Henry. Pero es un fic, así que eso no ocurrió (? En fin. Espero que te guste esté *w* **Te quiero.**

* * *

—Leroy, muchas gracias por prestarme tu pico —Agradeció David cuando él se lo tendió.

—No tienes por qué agradecerme —Leroy se giró para mirar a Emma—. Dile que me lo tiene que regresar. Todo sea por ayudar a la pequeña Emma.

—Yo también quiero tener un pico —Emma miro a David, quién rápidamente dio su asentimiento negativo—. Puedo ser de gran ayuda.

—No señorita. Ahora Emma, trae todo lo que vamos a necesitar y después nos iremos a las minas para saber si encontraremos dichos diamantes —Emma asintió y se retiró.

David acompañó a Leroy hasta la puerta, dónde esté le aviso que los demás enanitos se encontrarían ahí para ayudarlo, mientras tanto Leroy se encargaría de mantener a Snow lejos de ellos, aunque no le explico que era lo que iban a realizar.

—Eres un buen padre David —dijo Leroy antes de que cerrase la puerta—. Apenas dices algo y Emma de inmediato te obedece.

—No hay que presionarla, evita volver a decirlo ella estando cerca. Y ya sabes, si hay algún indicio de Regina, llámame.

—Aún no sé cómo usar ese aparato pero lo haré.

—No hemos encontrado nada —Le dijo Sabio a David y Emma cuando llegaron—. Dudo mucho que en estas minas encontremos algo. Llevamos aquí desde hace tres días.

—¿Ni una pizca? —Sabio miro a Feliz, quién no estaba nada feliz.

—Nada —contesto Sabio.

—Está mintiendo, David —Emma dijo tomando su mano—. Sé cuándo una persona miente, y él lo está haciendo.

—¡Se lo han dado a Snow! —Se llevó ambas manos a su rostro y después a la cadera—. ¿Por qué han hecho eso? He confiado en ustedes para que me ayuden.

—Lo siento David —Sabio los miro tristemente—. Pero conocimos a Snow primero, ella es nuestra amiga y ella sigue buscando su final feliz, se lo daremos si está a nuestro alcancé. Lamentamos está traición.

David tomo la mano de Emma, dejo el pico de Leroy salieron de las minas caminando con fuerza, para ir con Gold, que él fácilmente podría detectar en dónde estaba y evitar que completase los ingredientes faltantes.

* * *

—¡Henry! —Snow le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercase en dónde estaba escondida detrás de un árbol.

—¡Mary Margaret! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Henry, necesito de tu ayuda. Por favor —Snow miro a todos lados esperando que nadie los viese—. Tienes que ir a buscar a Emma y David. Sé que puede ser tonto. ¿Crees que puedas quitarle unos cuantos mechones de cabello? Es para la poción de Emma para que recupere su estado normal.

—¿Y porque no se las pides tú? —Henry frunció el ceño ante la petición, recordando las cosas que su madre había dicho—. Son tu familia después de todo.

—Lo son, pero David quiere tomar la decisión incorrecta.

—¿Quieres que mi mamá Emma quede como una niña, verdad?

* * *

David golpeo con fuerza a la puerta de la tienda de Gold. Pero nadie abrió, una vez más el Oscuro había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno de nadie. Trato de forzar el picaporte pero apenas lo toco y fue lanzado hacía atrás. Gold manteniendo un hechizo.

—¿Qué hacemos, David? —Emma se arrodilló al lado de él—. ¿Crees que Snow se encuentre en el Bosque? ¡Es ahí a dónde debemos ir!

—El bosque no sería el lugar adecuado —David se levantó del suelo y caminó hacía otra dirección—. Ella sabría que yo iría ahí, el lugar en dónde se debe encontrar es en la Escuela.

Lamentablemente cuando llegaron a la escuela estaba vacía, buscaron en el escritorio de Snow, caminaron por los salones pero no la vieron por ningún lado.

Fue a Henry a quién vieron en la gimnasia.

—¡Emma! —Henry se acercó hasta ella en dónde se tuvo que hincar para poder abrazarla. Era extraño y fuera de lugar hacer eso, pensar en su madre como una niña.

—Henry, me alegro mucho de que te encuentres bien —Emma puso las manos sobre los hombros de él—. ¿Regina te ha hecho daño?

—No, para nada. Mamá, abuelo, tienen que verter el líquido correcto sobre la poción que se está creando.

—Nos faltan algunos ingredientes —respondió David—. Snow nos lleva la delantera tiene el diamante, el cilindro correcto, me lo quitó la noche anterior, tiene objetos míos y de Emma. Y los líquidos supongo que los debió haber conseguido de Gold o Regina.

—Mi mamá nunca se los daría —Dijo Henry—. Gold mucho menos. Y Mary no es una persona de robar. Así que eso aún no los ha conseguido...

—A menos de que haga un trato —susurró Emma.

—Oh no...

* * *

Snow ingreso los ingredientes poco a poco sobre el pequeño cilindro, sólo necesitaba el cabello de Emma y David para que la poción estuviese terminada. Se quiso golpear la cabeza cuando fácilmente pudo haber tomado cabello de los cepillos. Pero Emma no le estaba permitiendo el paso y David había conseguido un nuevo cepillo dejando de lado el de ella.

Era lo único malo, que ambos supiesen los ingredientes.

Quería a su hija, la admiraba desde el momento en que la conoció y la admiraba. Pero también quería a su pequeña, esa bebé recién nacida a quién había abandonado tan solo unos minutos. Tenían que recuperar el tiempo, David no lo entendía. No tenía el mismo afecto de una madre a un hijo. Aunque eso significaba también borrarle la memoria a David.

La lluvia inicio a descender con furia sobre el puente de los Trolls.

Espero a que el diamante se deslizara por su mano, lo aplasto sobre su mano e ingreso los residuos del diamante. El cabello y el líquido faltaban. Snow tendría que volver a ingresar a casa de Regina y verificar sí ahí se encontraba la botella con el líquido que el libro de Gold decía.

—¿No pudiste soportarlo, verdad? —Levantó la mirada al ver a Regina parada. La poción que tenía sobre sus manos desapareció y la vio sobre la mano de ella—. Complicándole las cosas a tu propia familia. No ves que si haces esto, vas a terminar por destruir a tu propia familia. Y te quedarás sola.

—Nuestro amor será fuerte una vez más. El amor ha superado cualquier cosa. Devuélveme mi poción —Su voz sonó dura, pero no como quería—. No vas a tener que preocuparte, Regina. Va a tener su ventaja, Emma no te volverá a pedir la custodia de Henry.

—Ciertamente tú no vas a renunciar a él —Regina le sonrió—. Voy a estar ahí presente Snow, al momento en el que tú misma arruines la felicidad. Ese diamante, no hay más. Toma la decisión que quieras, al final —Regina apretó su puño—. al final estaré ahí cuando no consigas tu final feliz.

—Devuélveme la poción —repitió una vez más.

Regina la dejo caer, pero la botella no se rompió. Al instante ella desapareció, Snow la tomo entre sus manos y se dirigió a su casa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen aún no sé quiénes tengan los derechos de los personajes, pero no son míos. Este fic es escrito únicamente con fines de entretenimiento y porqué es parte de un reto.

* * *

—¿Dónde está? —Preguntó David, que se levantó de la cama cuando vio a Snow que acaba de entrar a la habitación compartida—. ¿Snow, en dónde está la poción?

—Regina me la quitó —Snow le confesó con una voz caída, y se sentó en la esquina de la cama—. Me encontró en el bosque y me la quito. Me ha quitado el diamante… el último que fue encontrado. Quería hacerlo yo sola, estuve pensando y me dije que quería que Emma recuperase su estado normal, aunque eso significara perderla.

—Snow… —David la estrecho entre sus brazos y le beso su frente—. Ya encontraremos otro modo de hacerlo. Pero está vez lo vamos hacer juntos —Él le puso las manos en sus mejillas—. Mañana iremos a las minas para encontrar más diamante, confío en que hay más. Tienes que bañarte para no enfermarte.

—Quiero ver a Emma —le murmuró—. Por favor, David. Habla con ella, quiero pasar unos minutos con ella.

Emma retiró el seguro de la puerta, después tomo una liga para el cabello, se lo puso, se acomodó el camisón de dormir y se metió a la cama, tapándose con la sabana.

—Hola Emma —Mary Margaret cerró la puerta detrás de ella, se acercó a paso lento hasta ella y con la mirada pidió permiso para poder sentarse en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama—. Lamento no haber podido pasar mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué te lo llevaste? ¿Por qué me quieres mantener como una niña? ¿Por qué no quieres que vuelva a la normalidad? ¿Por qué quieres ser muy egoísta? Yo no te querría si tú hicieras eso.

—Lo sé —Mary Margaret sonrió, pero Emma vio la mirada triste que en su rostro se cernía—. Pero quedamos en que mañana saldríamos como a una familia.

—No somos familia.

—Emma… —Mary levantó una mano y toco la frente de Emma, su bonito cabello rubio, seguramente cuando era niña era del mismo color de David, ella nunca había llegado a tener su cabello así, su madre tampoco. Pero Emma era una joven hermosa, una hermosa joven que había crecido y madurado sola.

Y ella quería reparar ese error. Se lo repetía una y otra y otra vez.

—¿Dónde está el diamante?

—Regina lo tiene —murmuró—. Se lo iremos a quitar, haremos todo lo necesario para recuperarlo. Regina me ha citado el día de mañana en el puente de los Trolls. Se lo quitaremos ahí.

* * *

Emma salió de la habitación, tratando de no hacer nada de ruido. Se cambió la tonta pijama que llevaba, y aunque le quedaba grande, se puso su antigua chaqueta. Abrió la puerta de la entrada y salió.

Camino por todo el edificio, saliendo de él para ir hasta dónde su auto. Sacó sus llaves y abrió. Se sentía tan pequeña en el asiento y ni siquiera alcanzaba el freno, ni nada, mucho menos alcanzaba a visualizar el camino. Se recargo en el asiento y cerró los ojos.

—¿A dónde vas, Emma?

—¡David! —Emma se llevó la mano a su corazón, tratando de evitar el latir de su corazón por el susto, aunque en Storybrooke estaba a salvo, menos por Regina y Mary—. Planeaba ir con Regina.

—¿Te vas arriesgar?

—Sé que Mary es tu esposa, pero seamos sinceros, David. Ella estaba mintiendo —Emma abrió la puerta del auto y se movió de asiento para darle el paso a él, David entró segundos después—. Las mentiras no son de Mary. Regina no tiene la poción.

—Snow jamás me ha mentido —David habló con seguridad—. Estaba muy angustiada, Emma. E ir con Regina simplemente empeorara las cosas. Tenemos que esperar al día de mañana.

—No quiero esperar más David. ¿Sabes lo que se siente estar en el cuerpo de algo que no te gusto?

—¿A ti ya se te olvido que durante veintiocho años me encontré dormido y cuando desperté estaba casado con otra persona cuya cuál no sentía amor alguno? Respondiendo a tu pregunta, es obvio que sé lo que se siente. Emma, debes ir con calma, no debes precipitarte tanto. Sé de tu angustia y nos estamos embarcando a temas que ya hemos hablado, pero si quieres ir con Regina, no te detendré.

* * *

El día inició lluvioso por segunda vez consecutiva en la semana. David tomó la mano de Mary Margaret y subieron a la vieja camioneta para terminar la poción necesaria. Henry se iba a unir con ellos para lo que faltaban.

Pararon en casa de Henry y llamó a la puerta como persona normal. Henry fue él que apareció, luego de saludarlos le entrego el frasco con el líquido en color morado.

—Ese es el que provocará que ustedes olviden que Emma es su hija —Henry dijo con voz apenada—. Lamento no haber podido encontrar otra manera de ayudarlos, el libro no dice nada con respecto a la creación de estas pociones.

—Has ayudado mucho, pequeño —David se inclinó ante él—. Lo que creó es que por ende olvidaré que eres mi nieto, pero quiero que sepas que me encuentro muy orgulloso de ti. Nos has ayudado tanto.

Henry lo abrazo.

—Mucha suerte abuelo, te quiero.

David se quedó hasta que Henry cerró la puerta de la casa y camino de nuevo hacía la camioneta en dónde lo estaban esperando Snow y Emma. La sonrisa de Snow se borró cuando miro a Regina acercarse a ellos, la puso en alerta.

—Que sorpresa verte en mi casa, de nuevo —dijo con desprecio al verlo—. ¿Ahora que quieres?

—Vine por la poción que le quitaste a Snow —David hizo una negación con la cabeza—. Cometiste un error al irte el día de hoy y dejar a Henry sólo. Él la encontró.

—Sí yo tuviera la poción, no la ocultaría en mi casa. Años atrás conocían mis movimientos y ahora te dejas engañar con facilidad...

—¿A qué te...?

En ese momento el acelerador de la camioneta se escuchó. Antes de que se perdieran de la vista, vio a Snow quién iba conduciendo la camioneta a toda velocidad. David le grito pero no ocurrió nada. Por unos segundos había creído que fue Regina la que hizo que la camioneta se fuese a toda velocidad.

Regina comenzó a carcajearse ante lo que acababa de presenciar.

—¡Confiaste en tu esposa! —Regina se llevó una mano a la boca— ¡Tú propia esposa te engaño! Voy a llorar de la alegría. David, yo nunca le quite la poción a Snow para salvar a Emma, no. Incluso le di el complemento faltante, ese líquido que llevas en tú mano no es nada —Regina calmó por un momento e incluso mojo su cara con la lluvia al retirarse el paraguas—. Para cuando llegues al puente, seguramente verás a Emma como una niña para siempre.

David paso al lado de Regina y corrió hacía el primer vehículo que iba pasando, hizo el alto pero nadie le hizo caso.

Lo peor aún no llegaba, David le había entregado no sólo parte de su cabello, también una parte de su sangre.

* * *

Emma abrió los ojos poco a poco, la cabeza le inició a doler la cabeza. El agua estaba cayendo sobre su rostro, trató de llevarse las manos a su rostro para retirarlas, pero estás seguían cayendo. Y sus manos estaban amarradas. Le costaba mantener sus parpados abiertos, el cielo era gris y la lluvia fuerte. Estaba toda empapada, si vivía para contarlo iba amanecer enferma al día siguiente.

Fue devuelta a la realidad. ¿Y David dónde estaba?

—Es por tu bien, Emma —Vio a Snow que estaba hincada sobre ella—. Quiero pasar tiempo con mi hija, más de veintiocho años...

—Este no es el modo Mary.

—Snow —Mary dejo caer la cabeza, Emma no sabía si estaba llorando o era el agua que caía sobre ella—. Mi nombre es ese, aprenderás a llamarme con ese nombre.

—¿Por qué me fuerzas? —Emma trato de moverse pero no podía—. Yo no quiero ser tu hija, no de este modo.

—Sí te dejo crecer yo olvidaré que eres mi hija.

—¡Y yo olvidaré quién soy! —Le gritó—. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Realmente vas a vivir sabiendo lo que le has hecho a tu hija? ¿Serás feliz con eso?

—Tú te olvidaste de Henry, sí no fuese por él no te habrías vuelto a preocupar. Seguiste adelante y por todo lo que me has contado, fuiste feliz por un tiempo —murmuró—. Yo no podría Emma. Si tan solo supieras cuántas cosas hice para poder mantenerte a salvo —chilló, se llevó una mano a su corto cabello y se lo estiro—. Y ahora que vuelvo a tenerte conmigo me quieren alejar de nuevo, no puedo permitirlo. Aprenderás a ser feliz, a quererme.

—¡Yo no quiero eso! Arruinaras mi vida, la de David, la tuya. No sé cómo vas a mantener tu consciencia tranquila. Se supone que tú corazón es puro, lo que buscas es la felicidad de otros, pero lo único que me demuestras es lo egoísta que eres.

—Es el mismo egoísmo que el tuyo cuando decidiste abandonar a Henry...

—No es lo mismo. Yo no... ¡No te debo dar explicaciones! Snow, madre —las palabras fueron secas cuando lo dijo, nunca en su vida las había dicho y mencionarlas en ese momento era únicamente para hacerla entrar en razón—. Por tu amor por mí, haz que yo vuelva a mi estado normal, te prometo que encontraré el modo de devolverte a tu estado normal.

—Lo lamento, Emma.

* * *

 **Maesi Robyn:** WoW, me costó tanto pensarle como llegar hasta aquí. Estaba gritando de la emoción cuando se me empezó a ocurrir, pero al final es que te guste. ¿Y bien? ¿Muy dramático? ¿Exagerado? ¿Bien? Te quiero, mensa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen. Escribo esto únicamente por entretenimiento y porque es parte de un reto.

 **Guest:** ¡Hola linda! Vas a tener que descubrirlo tú misma en esté capítulo :) ¡Gracias por tu review!

* * *

Una luz en color azul con negro brillo a través del cilindro cuando la poción fue terminada por Mary Margaret.

¿Cómo sería? ¿La obligaría a tomarla? Emma no la tomaría. ¿Y si se la rociaba? Estaría pérdida. De las dos soluciones estaba pérdida. Se había cansado de suplicarla que no lo hiciera.

La mano de Snow comenzó a temblar cuando se dio cuenta que su deseo más preciado dentro de nada se iba a cumplir. Iba poder ver crecer a Emma, tener momentos como llevarla a la escuela, enseñarle con la tarea, contarle las aventuras que realizo con su padre.

David. Él estaría furioso con ella durante los primeros días pero de ahí no iba a pasar, David la amaba y la perdonaría por hacer esto a sus espaldas, lo había engañado, sí, pero por un bien que ambos quería. Aunque David no lo llegó a decir en voz alta, ella estaba segura que él también quería ver crecer a Emma.

Los relámpagos resonaron con fuerza, cuando se acercó a Emma, quién trataba de alejarse, lo único que hacía era dañarse la espalda con la piedra que estaba tras.

—Emma, por favor abre la boca —Snow se hinco ante ella, Emma inicio a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, para evitar lo que ella estaba haciendo.

No abrió la boca, de haberlo hecho, ella habría tenido una oportunidad para vertirle, la golpeo cuando pataleo. Vio el gesto de enojo que apareció sobre el rostro de la dulce Mary. ¿Dónde estaba David? ¿Porqué no llegaba? ¿Porqué le pasaban esas cosas? ¿Porqué tuvo que seguir a Henry? Lo mejor que hubiese hecho fue ignorarlo, había tenido las mismas desgracias que en su vida normal.

* * *

—No lo quise creer —Henry le dijo a David cuando se subió al carro que su madre le presto. Adecuadamente, Regina había esperado el tiempo—. El libro no relata su _maldad._

—¡No es mala! —David la defendió, no lo creía. Habían realizado muchas cosas juntos, ninguno de los era malvado, simplemente habían buscado la mejor solución desde el principio—. Solamente está confundida, desorientada.

—No vamos a llegar a tiempo —Abrió el libro una vez más y se centró en la página en que hablaba sobre el día en que Regina creó la maldición negra—. David, si Mary Margaret le hace eso a mi mamá Emma, le voy a decir a mi mamá Regina que los expulse del pueblo.

David frenó en seco ante las palabras del niño. Volvió a poner en marcha el carro ahora a una velocidad mínima.

—¡Henry!

—Yo no voy a vivir con la idea de lo que le ha echo a Emma. Yo buscaré también otro modo de ayudar a Emma, quieras o no, sé que hay otra solución. Esta vez el bien no va a ganar, va a ganar el mal. Y es algo que ustedes siempre evitaron.

* * *

Snow apretó con fuerza las delicadas mejillas de la niña, Emma seguía moviéndose, haciéndola derramar pequeñas gotas de la poción sobre su ropa. Snow ya estaba enojada, cansada de que su hija no le hiciera caso en lo más mínimo.

¡No podía ver que esto también le traería un beneficio!

No pensó en Henry como su nieto. No, si funcionaba a él también le daría un poco de la pócima para la memoria y así mismo le haría creer que era hijo de ambos. Saldrían de Storybrooke y encontrarían un lugar en dónde vivir, aunque aún no sabía las consecuencias de lo que pasaría si salieran. Ya se preocuparía por ello más tarde.

Con un movimiento logro verter el liquido en la boca de Emma y la obligo a cerrarla, sin darle la oportunidad de que pudiera escupir.

Emma tuvo náuseas al instante, se la tuvo que tragar sin querer. Inició a toser con todas sus fuerzas, teniendo la sensación de que vomitaría en cualquier momento. Cerró los ojos ante el cansancio que se le estaba presentando. Snow había logrado su cometido, ella sería una niña para siempre.

Sollozo por no poder hacer las cosas de otro modo. Si nunca hubiese dejado a Henry, esas cosas no pasarían.

O tal vez sí hubiera creído desde el principio las cosas serían muy diferentes.

* * *

Un destelló de luz se llego a deslumbrar por todo el bosque. Haciendo que David parase el carro, y no pensándolo dos veces, salió corriendo, Henry lo siguió al instante, dejando todas las cosas para que no se mojaran.

David iba a un paso más rápido que el niño, pero eso no hizo que Henry se llegase a perder, aunque se resbalo en algunas ocasiones, le siguió la pista a David.

Él llegó primero.

Para cuando Henry lo vio Snow estaba tendida sobre el suelo, inconsciente, Emma del mismo modo pero amarrada de sus manos. David les reviso el pulso a ambas, la lluvia caía furiosa, el cuerpo de ambas estaba mojado a más no poder. David se sintió inservible, pensando en como llevarlas a ambos con rapidez.

Cargo a Emma e intentó hacer lo mismo con Snow. Pudo cargarlas pero al dar un paso falso, cayeron todos.

Emma inició a toser con fuerza. Se llevó sus manos a sus muñecas y se sorprendió al no llevar la banda que Regina le había colocado desde aquel fatídico día en que la convirtió en niña. Durante el tiempo en que estuvo inconsciente se había perdido, ido a otro lado.

Sabía a que día. Al día en que había nacido. Fue espectadora de lo doloroso que fue para Mary Margaret entregar a la niña que apenas había nacido, más tarde el dolor que enfrente cuando vio a su esposo tirado sobre la habitación en dónde le dio el adiós a su recién nacida hija.

* * *

Henry vio en el momento exacto en que David cayó al suelo perdiendo la consciencia.

Él no sabía que hacer. Él no era un adulto, sólo el lector de un libro. No tenía ni idea de como era que los iba ayudar. Un teléfono estaría muy lejos de su posición. Pidió y oro que su madre adoptiva apareciese.

Ella lo hizo unos segundos después.

—Mamá, por el cariño que me tienes, ayúdame a llevarlos a su casa —Henry le pidió, sosteniendo la cabeza de Emma—. No sé que efecto hizo tu poción.

—¿Sabes si su casa tiene magia? —Estiro a David y Snow juntos.

—No.

—No quiero que vayas a decir nada sobre está ayuda.

* * *

El sol brilló con fuerza a la mañana siguiente, despertando a Henry de los brazos de Regina. Observo los tres cuerpos que estaban inertes sobre la cama.

Cambiados de ropa. ¿Por Regina?

Pero hubo algo más que le sorprendió. Algo que no creía posible.

Emma.

La verdadera Emma, la mujer que había cumplido sus veintiocho años tan solo unas semanas atrás, su larga melena estaba al mismo corte que la última vez que la vio. Su rostro angelical había desaparecido para darle paso a la mujer que estaba frente a él, aún dormida.

Eso significaba entonces que los Charming, perdieron la memoria, una vez más, y estarían en la misma condición que cuando su madre Regina, la bruja malvada, lanzó aquella maldición que los separo por tanto tiempo. ¿Las hadas, Gold o alguien podría ser de ayuda para que ellos recuperasen la memoria? Su madre había dicho que no, pero lo dudaba. Aunque una parte de él le decía que era verdad.

¿O la misma salvadora podría traerlos de regreso?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento. Y porqué es parte de un reto por parte de Maesi Robyn. Espero que la historia te haya gustado porque hemos llegado al final :D**

* * *

Fue un Déjà vu al igual que semanas atrás cuando todos recuperaron su memoria tras tantos años de estar en un hechizo por parte de Regina. David de nuevo fue el primero en abrir los ojos y acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación.

David sintió algo pesado sobre su pecho y se dio cuenta que era su esposa Mary Margaret, quién no estaba teniendo un sueño agradable, dado que estaba frunciendo el ceño, recordaba que era el mismo cuando tenía miedo de Regina, temiendo que ella cometiera su logró de separarlos al final. Cosa que había hecho, pero el amor había ganado una vez más por sobre todas las cosas.

Suspiró y la retiró de su brazo, con delicadeza puso la cabeza de Mary sobre la almohada. Se levantó de la cama y estiró los brazos para el nuevo día que se le estaba presentando.

Tomó la toalla que estaba más cerca y sacó algo de ropa del peinador. Se frotó los ojos y bajó las escaleras para irse al baño.

Se detuvo al pie de las escaleras cuando vio a Regina con Henry en el sillón. Busco su espada, pero no tenía nada. ¿Qué hacer estando con la Bruja Malvada al alcancé de sus manos? ¿Podría asesinarla y finalmente poder vivir en paz y tener a la familia que tanto deseaban?

—¡Abuelo! —Mala suerte, porque Henry se despertó cuando se iba acercando a ellos. Regina se movió y le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo—. ¿Cómo están?

—Perdón —David frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo me has llamado?

—¿Qué? —Henry se levantó del brazo de Regina y se acercó a él—. ¿Me has olvidado? ¿Abuelo?

—Perdón niño —David se alejó un poco de él, no entiendo por qué el hijo de Regina le estaba diciendo semejante cosa. No tenían nada en común y en caso de tomar en cuenta que Regina era la madrastra de Snow, sería su cuñado—. Les voy a pedir que se vayan de mi casa.

—No podemos —Henry murmuró y miro a su madre—. Tenemos que ver como se encuentra Emma, saber si se encuentra bien. Abuelo, no pudiste haberme olvidado.

* * *

David se sorprendió al ver que Regina les había dado su momento de privacidad alejándose, pero manteniéndose en la realidad de que la mujer en cualquier momento podría aparecerse en casa y ellos no estarían previstos. Tendrían que hablar con Gold para que les ayudase con un hechizo.

Vio al niño, Henry se llamaba, acercarse a la mujer rubia que estaba dormida sobre la cama en la habitación de invitados.

—¿Cómo llegó aquí? —le preguntó extrañado, no recordaba que él la llevase ahí, ni siquiera la reconocía, en caso de haberse conocido anteriormente.

—Mi mamá Regina la trajo —bufó, esa bruja jamás haría tal cosa.

—¿Es por culpa de Regina que se encuentra en ese estado?

Henry asintió, no diciendo palabra alguna. Estaba pensando en cómo le iba a decir a sus abuelos que la mujer tenida era su hija. No podrían haberla olvidado, él había esperado que con solo verla sus recuerdos iban a regresar así como los del tiempo que pasaron juntos.

¿Mostrarles el libro les iba a dar tal poder para recordar?

¿Qué es lo que había sucedido? ¿Por qué la poción les había borrado la memoria? ¿Por qué Emma no sé quedo en el cuerpo de una niña?

—David —La voz de Snow resonó—. ¡Emma!

Henry se volteó sorprendido al escucharla decir su nombre. ¡Snow la recordaba! ¿Entonces por qué David no?

—¿Tú la conoces? —David frunció el ceño.

—Sí —sonrió—, es la amiga de Henry.

Las esperanzas de Henry se desplomaron sobre el suelo ante su comentario. Tampoco tenía una idea de que ella era su hija, pero sí que recordaba que David era su marido. La vio interactuar con ella, verla posar su mano sobre la frente buscando algún indicio de temperatura, pero no hubo nada.

—David, no llegué a presentártela, pero es Emma. La amiga de Henry.

—¿Qué le ocurrió?

—Regina.

Henry quiso decirles unas cuantas palabras ante eso. No, no era culpa de su madre, bueno, la tenía desde el momento en que le lanzó ese hechizo a Emma, pero que se encontrará inconsciente era la entera culpa de Snow.

* * *

Henry repaso los cuentos que hablaban sobre la maldad de su madre ante el Bosque Encantado. La quería, pero su maldad no parecía tener fin, siempre buscando como arruinar la vida de Snow.

—¿Henry? —Escuchó susurrar a su madre—. Henry, ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Mamá —Henry se puso a su lado de inmediato—. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Qué tanto es lo que recuerdas?

—Lo último que recuerdo es haberme peleado con Regina —murmuró—. ¿Cuándo te dieron de alta?

—Hace semanas —le contestó—. ¿Entonces no recuerdas lo sucedido después del hospital?

—¿Acaso ha ocurrido algo...?

—No —susurró Henry—. Caíste enferma y apenas he despertado.

—¿Porque me mientes, Henry? ¿No crees que si estuviese enferma estaría internada en el hospital del pueblo?

—Lo lamento, pero es mejor que no sepas que fue lo que ocurrió.

* * *

Henry entró a la tienda de Gold. Se sorprendió a ver a Belle ahí con él. Ella le sonrió de manera amable, igual que la primera ocasión unos días atrás.

—Hola Belle, ¿está Gold?

—Se encuentra en la parte trasera de la tienda —le contestó—. Iré a buscarlo.

Sólo desapareció por unos segundos antes de regresar con él. Se giró a mirar las reliquias que tenía en la tienda cuando ambos se despidieron y Belle salió de la tienda, dejándolo a solas con Rumpelstiltskin.

—Tú sabes lo que sucede —le dijo sin saludarlo—. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—¿Ocurrió de qué?

—¿Qué libros les diste? ¿Uno falso? Las cosas no salieron como según tú les dijiste que serían. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Escucha pequeño, no te voy a responder a cosas que no sé y no son de mi incumbencia. No sé qué es lo que pasó con la señorita Swan y los Charming, lo único que sé, es que yo les di un libro con una poción. Solamente era que ellos tomarán una decisión.

—Ellos fueron las que la olvidaron —susurró—. Snow estaba haciendo todo lo posible por quedarse con Emma en el cuerpo de una niña... entonces la realidad es que Snow estaba sacrificándose por Emma. Y olvido a su hija... ¿Puedes hacer algo para revertirlo?

—No puedo —Gold negó furtivamente—. Mis poderes no tienen los mismos efectos que una poción.

—¿Qué puede ocurrir? ¿Emma seguirá siendo la salvadora?

—Emma siempre será la Salvadora. Te recomiendo niño, que vuelvas a casa y sigan como si ese hecho nunca ocurrió. Tal vez en un futuro los recuerdos de tus abuelos vuelvan a su memoria.

Henry asintió y se fue con muchas más preguntas de lo que esperaba. No a todas iba a tener una respuesta y era lo que le molestaba, no sabía cómo ayudar en algo. Más tarde iba a revisar el libro de Gold con las dichosas pociones. Ser un niño de diez años... ¿Cómo ayudar a sus mayores?

Se encaminó de regreso hasta la casa de los Charming. Pensando en las explicaciones que le debía a todos. Y prepararlos para las respuestas que tendrían que darles a los ciudadanos de Storybrooke.

* * *

Gold le vio irse, luego alzo su mano y puso el cerrojo, después volteo el cartel de _abierto_ a _cerrado._ Ahora nadie iba a molestarlo, se apoyó en su bastón y se retiró hacía la parte trasera de la tienda.

Abrió el libro. Murmuró unas palabras en otro idioma. Las pociones se colocaron en otro orden, los ingredientes se posicionaron en su lugar correcto. Sí, les había dado el libro correcto, pero no los hechizos.

Hacer eso solamente le iba a causar problemas mucho más problemas. Mantener a una Emma joven sería lo peor que haría en su vida y la maldición de Regina no habría servido para nada. Emma había hecho al final un trato con él después de tantas ocasiones. Lo siguiente en la lista era que ella cumpliera con su parte del trato.

Y él día en que él considerará adecuado, iba a ir en busca de su hijo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N/A:** En verdad que me pusiste en un aprieto con esta historia. Pero quería hacerlo en verdad y esto es lo que ha salido por parte de las ocurrencias al último segundo. Sé que he dejado unas cuantas preguntas al aire, pero eso es mejor. ¿No? Así te quedarás con unas cuantas preguntas por ahí, en dado caso que no te apetezca y creas que es mínimo, lo cambiaré.

 **Te quiero.**

 **N/A II:** Así mismo, gracias a las lectoras fantasmas que leyeron la historia. Así como a todas aquellas que agregaron la historia a **Favoritos/Follows.**


End file.
